PAWS
by The Red Eyed Lynx
Summary: When Casper tries to run away from her past, she finds that her life is intertwined with the packs.
1. Chapter 1

_Where am I?_ Casper thought as she wandered through the forest. _I have been walking all morning. Where are all the other dogs that are supposed to live in this forest?_ Suddenly she saw a flash of orange. "Who is there?" she called out.

"What are you doing on my territory?" a voice growled.

"I need help," Casper called out not knowing if the voice was coming from in front of her or behind her.

"Go easy on her, Flameclaw. She's only a doggiepet." A gentler voice said.

A he-dog came out of the bushes followed by two she-dogs then said, "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Casper," she replied.

"What are you doing on our territory?" the he-dog continued.

"I'm lost." Casper said, tears forming in her eyes.

One of the she-dogs stepped forward. "You are making her cry, Flameclaw." The she-dog said. Then she turned to Casper and said "I'm Blackfur. This is Flameclaw, and Wolfpaw. I hope Flameclaw didn't scare you too much,"

Casper looked at Flameclaw and saw the look in his eyes change. "No, he didn't scare me that badly." She said.

"Good," Flameclaw said in a gentler voice.

Casper looked at her paws then said, "Could you help me?"

"Sure," Flameclaw said.

"I need somewhere to stay" Casper said.

"Why?" Wolfpaw asked.

"I'm expecting pups." Casper explained to the young she-dog.

"You can come to our camp," Flameclaw said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Blackfur asked.

"Why would it not be?" Flameclaw asked.

"Stealstar might not like that," Blackfur said.

"He'll be fine with it," Flameclaw said. "Casper, follow us." And the four set off deeper into the forest.

When they got to their camp Casper was amazed at how many dogs could live together in that space and get along. Flameclaw led Casper to a rock at one end of the clearing and said to her, "this is the leader's den," then he turned to the screen of ivy and said, "Stealstar, it's Flameclaw, may I come in?"

"Yes, come in." a voice said from inside the rock. Flameclaw went through the screen of ivy and Casper caught a glimpse of a silver dog sitting inside a cave in the rock. "How is my deputy doing?" the voice that welcomed Flameclaw said.

"Fine, but I need to tell you that I brought a doggiepet to the camp" Flameclaw said.

"Well, bring this doggiepet in." the voice said.

Flameclaw poked his head through the ivy and said, "Come in," and Casper did as she was told. "Stealstar, this is Casper. Casper, this is Stealstar," Flameclaw said when Casper was completely in the cave.

The silver he-dog took one look at Casper and said, "You did the right thing. She would not have lasted much longer in the forest,"

"I knew you would be fine with it," Flameclaw said.

"Well, get Casper to the nursery," Stealstar said, dismissing Flameclaw.

"Yes, Stealstar," Flameclaw said and led Casper out of the leader's den and into another den. "This is the nursery," Flameclaw said and turned to a Black and white She-dog that was nursing five healthy pups. "This is Ravenheart and her pups, Sunpup, Treepup, Barkpup, Thistlepup, and Moonpup." He said.

"Hi," Ravenheart said. "You can lie next to me,"

"Thank you," Casper said.

"What is your name?" Ravenheart asked.

"Casper," She replied.

"Where are you from?" Ravenheart asked.

"I used to live with Twolegs," Casper said.

"I have to go," Flameclaw said. "I'll come back later to check on you." Then Flameclaw left the nursery.

"So, do you like our camp?" Ravenheart asked, but Casper was thinking about something else. "Are you okay?" Ravenheart asked when Casper didn't answer.

"Yes, I'm fine," Casper said after a while.

"Good," Ravenheart said.

"Why was Flameclaw suddenly so gentle with me?" Casper asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Ravenheart said.

"Out in the forest, at first Flameclaw was protective over his territory and didn't care if I was scared but then he suddenly stared speaking gently to me and he acted like he actually cared about me," Casper said.

"Usually, he is only gentle with pups, she-dogs and sick dogs," Ravenheart said. "He cares a lot about this pack, especially the queens, because without queens this pack would die out. That's probably why he was so gentle with you, because you are a queen."

"No he-dog has ever cared about me that much," Casper said.

"If you do join this pack, every dog will care about you like you are there sister," Ravenheart said.

Then Stealstar's voice came from the main clearing. "Let every dog able their catch their own prey join here for a pack meeting," he called.

"That is the call for a pack meeting," Ravenheart said. "We better get out there."

"Okay," Casper said followed Ravenheart out of the nursery.

Casper noticed that Flameclaw was the only dog sitting at the foot of the giant rock that Stealstar was standing on. "Flameclaw has brought a doggiepet into our camp," Stealstar began and he was cut off by yowls. Casper could only hear a few or the yowls clearly.

"Doggiepets don't belong in our camp,"

"Throw it out,"

"Kill it,"

Stealstar growled and the whole clearing was silent. "Whether she stays or not is a decision that will be made between me and her," Stealstar said. "I have decided that if she wants to stay, she can. I think you would want to be kind to her because, if you are she might let her pups stay in the pack after they are born."

"Why is Flameclaw the only one sitting at that huge rock?" Casper asked Ravenheart.

"Because he is the deputy and that giant rock is the Highstone," Ravenheart said.

"Okay," Casper said.

"You can go back to your dens now" Stealstar said and leaped off the Highstone.

The next dawn, while Flameclaw was out on patrol, Casper woke to a sharp pain in her belly. "Ravenheart," Casper whispered and Ravenheart looked up from her pups.

"What?" Ravenheart asked.

"I think they are coming," Casper said.

Ravenheart jumped up and ran out of the nursery. She came back moments later with a black she-dog behind her. "This is Blacktooth, our medicine dog." Ravenheart said. "She will help you get through this."

"Okay," Casper said.

"Just breath," Blacktooth instructed and laid her paw on Casper's belly. "The first one is almost here," Blacktooth said, trying to sooth her. Then the first pup was born followed by three others. "You have two sons and two daughters." Blacktooth said.

"What are you going to name them?" Ravenheart asked.

Casper looked down at her pups and said, "The gray one will be Smokepup, The black and white one will be Stormpup, The orange one will be Flamepup, and the white one will be Cloudpup."

"Those are wonderful names," Ravenheart said.

"Thank you," Casper said.

"She needs to sleep," Blacktooth said and Ravenheart and her pups left the nursery. Casper fell asleep as soon as they were in the main clearing.

Casper woke to a Flameclaw watching her and her pups. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"When I got back, Blacktooth told me that you had your pups and I wanted to see how you were doing," Flameclaw said. "I brought you something to eat,"

"Thank you," Casper said and began eating the animal that Flameclaw had brought her.

When she finished she talked with Flameclaw until Stealstar came in. "Casper," Stealstar said, "Do you want to join the pack?"

"Yes," Casper said. "I would love to join your pack."

"Flameclaw, would you like to be her mentor?" Stealstar asked.

"Yes," Flameclaw replied quickly.

"Okay," Stealstar said, "this sundown, then?"

"That is fine with me" Casper said.

"Me, too," Flameclaw said.

"All right, your ceremony will be this sundown," Stealstar said and left.

That sundown Stealstar leaped onto the Highstone and yowled, "Let all dogs able to catch their own prey join here for a pack meeting," and all attention was on him. "This sundown we are honoring Casper," He continued, "Step forward please." he said and Casper did as she was told. "Flameclaw, are you ready for an apprentice?" Stealstar asked.

"Yes," Flameclaw said.

"Do you promise to train you apprentice to the best of your ability?" Stealstar asked.

"I promise," Flameclaw said.

"Casper, do you promise to listen to you mentor and do everything he tells you to?" Stealstar asked her.

"I promise," Casper said.

"Then in the presence of Skypack, I lift up this doggiepet as an Eaglepack apprentice. Casper from this day forth you will be known as Snowpaw, until you earn your warrior name." Stealstar said. "May Skypack light your path."

The whole pack, Except for Blackclaw, chanted, "Snowpaw, Snowpaw," over and over again, to show their excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

When the pack went back to their usual business Ravenheart was playing with her pups outside the nursery when Blackclaw went up to them. "Hi, Blackclaw," Ravenheart said.

Snowpaw could tell she didn't notice the look in his eyes. _Don't let him near your pups._ Snowpaw thought, _He might hurt them._ Snowpaw wanted to scream it out but couldn't.

After a while Blackclaw grabbed Sunpup and ran across the clearing with the screaming pup. "Give him back!" Ravenheart yowled and attacked Blackclaw. He flung her away and laughed.

Snowpaw ran at Blackclaw thinking, _How dare you hurt my friend! I'll kill you!_ She got Blackclaw away from Sunpup. Flameclaw was able to grab Sunpup and get him back with his brothers and sisters. Blackclaw flung Snowpaw off of him and stood there laughing at her.

This enraged Flameclaw and he charged at him. Flameclaw managed to pin him down and whispered in his ear, "Maybe you'll think twice about stealing a pup from your packmate." He let Blackclaw up and ran to Snowpaw. He lay down with her and said, "Don't leave me," then Blacktooth came running.

"Get those pups away from her!" She screamed as she was coming and Ravenheart herded all the pups into the nursery. "Brickpelt, Wolfpaw, Flameclaw, help me get her into my den"

"Yes, Blacktooth," the three said and the four of them together carried Snowpaw into Blacktooth's den. When they had laid Snowpaw on a nest in the den, Brickpelt and Wolfpaw left.

"Can I stay here, with her?" Flameclaw asked.

"Of course you can," Blacktooth said. "It would be good for her to have someone here that cares about her. Just one thing, don't let her move, she could injure her leg even more if she moves."

"Okay," Flameclaw said.

"I'm a little low on a few herbs so I'm going to go collect some," Blacktooth said. "Watch her,"

"I will," Flameclaw said and Blacktooth left. Flameclaw watched Snowpaw sleep for a while before he fell asleep.

He woke up when Blacktooth dropped a mouse at his paws. "Eat," she said.

"Okay," Flameclaw said and ate the mouse. "Should she still be sleeping?" He asked when he had finished.

"Yes," Blacktooth said. "She needs all the sleep she can get but you might want to wake her so she can eat."

"All right," Flameclaw said and prodded Snowpaw's side gentle, so he wouldn't hurt her. "Snowpaw, you need to wake up and eat," He told her.

Snowpaw opened her eyes and blinked them until she could see clearly. _Where am I?_ She thought, and then she remembered her fight with Blackclaw and thought, _How did I get here?_ She looked around and saw Flameclaw staring at her. "How did I get here?" she asked.

"We carried you in here," he said. "You need to eat," he pushed a piece of fresh kill closer to her.

"Who is the 'we' you are talking about?" Snowpaw asked.

"Me, Wolfpaw, Brickpelt, and Blacktooth," Flameclaw said. "Now eat."

Snowpaw ate the fresh kill with a few hungry Bites. After she was done Flameclaw opened his mouth to tell her about her injures when Blacktooth came in and gave him a look that meant _Don't say a word!_ He closed his mouth and gave Blacktooth a tiny nod.

"Why did you nod your head?" Snowpaw asked.

"No reason," Flameclaw said.

"Can I go see my pups?" Snowpaw asked.

"No," Blacktooth said.

"Why?" Snowpaw asked.

"You can't move because your leg is broken, but I'm shore Flameclaw would gladly go get your pups and bring them to you," Blacktooth said.

"Sure," Flameclaw said and stood up to leave. Blacktooth whispered something to him and he left the Blacktooth's den.

When he got back with her pups she said "Come here my pups." They all looked at Flameclaw, he nodded and they all started walking towards their mother. "What's wrong?" Snowpaw asked. "Aren't you happy to see?"

"Yes, we are happy to see you," Stormpup said. "But Flameclaw told us that we couldn't stress you out and he's the deputy, so we have to listen to him."

"Is that so? Well, I think he just cares about me," Snowpaw said.

"That might be true but those were Blacktooth's orders," Flameclaw said. He looked at Snowpaw with a look that showed he liked her more than any other warrior would.

"Is he our father?" Flamepup asked.

"No, he isn't your father." Snowpaw said to her pups. "I'm sorry," she told Flameclaw.

"It's okay. I have had pups that were not mine ask their mothers that before," Flameclaw said, even though it was not true.


	3. Chapter 3

When sundown came Flameclaw said, "Come on pups, time to go back to the nursery."

"Why?" Smokepup asked. "We want to stay with Snowpaw."

"I know," Flameclaw said, "but I told Ravenheart I would have you back in the nursery at sundown so, come on. You can come back in the morning."

The pups reluctantly left their mother and followed Flameclaw back to the nursery. When he came back he asked Blacktooth, "Will Snowpaw be okay if I go on patrol tonight?"

"She'll be okay," Blacktooth said and he left the medicine den.

The next sunhigh, Snowpaw herd Stealstar outside the medicine den saying, "She can't move because of her condition and please don't stress her out." When he came in four other dogs followed him.

"Is that the dog that got Sunpup back to his mother?" one of the others asked.

"Yes," Stealstar said. Then he turned to Snowpaw and said, "Snowpaw, will you tell them about your fight with Blackclaw?"

"Okay," Snowpaw said. "I don't really remember much. The first thing I remember was I told Flameclaw to hold my pups back then I ran at Blackclaw. I remember feeling angry at him for taking Sunpup and then hurting Ravenheart. I distracted him and got him to come away from Sunpup and I think one of the others grabbed him because when I turned around he was back with Ravenheart. He flung me across the clearing then it all went black. When I woke up I was in here. That's all I remember."

"Thank you," Stealstar said and herded the others out of the medicine den.

After a while, Stealstar came back with Flameclaw. "Who were those dogs?" Snowpaw asked.

"They are the other leaders," Stealstar said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Snowpaw said.

"Good. I was a little worried you would feel like I used you to get rid of Blackclaw," Stealstar said and then left.

"Did he use me to get rid of Blackclaw?" Snowpaw asked.

"No, of course not, He only wanted to protect you and the pack and he needed your story to do that," Flameclaw explained.

"Well, at least he didn't use me," Snowpaw said. "Anyway, I didn't tell them everything,"

"What didn't you tell them?" Flameclaw asked.

"I didn't tell them that I heard a soft, loving voice in my ear," Snowpaw said. "Do you know who that was?"

"No. Not a clue," Flameclaw said then turned and started to leave.

"No, wait a minute," she said and he stopped and turned around. "I know it was you, so just give it up."

"What? You've known?" he asked. She nodded. "So why didn't you tell them?"

"Because I didn't want to embarrass you by letting them know that you love an apprentice. Worse than that, one that was a doggie pet," She said.

"That's sweet. Could you hear what I said?" Flameclaw asked.

"Not really," Snowpaw said. "What did you say?"

"I told you not to leave me," Flameclaw said. "I couldn't say anything else because Blacktooth came and we had to carry you to her den."

"Why did you say that?" Snowpaw asked.

"I guess I realized what you meant to me when I thought I was going to lose you," Flameclaw said.

Then Blacktooth came in and said, "Snowpaw, Stealstar said that if you are healed before your pups are apprenticed you can stay in the nursery with them but you won't be able to nurse this litter,"

"Who will nurse them?" Snowpaw asked.

"Ravenheart will. You can try if you want," Blacktooth said.

"Well, if I can't nurse them I'm glad Ravenheart is," Snowpaw said.

"Do you want to see them?" Flameclaw asked.

"Yes, please and bring Ravenheart, too. I want to talk to her," Snowpaw said.

"I'll be right back," Flameclaw said and left the medicine den.

When Flameclaw came back with Ravenheart Snowpaw said, "Ravenheart, please come over here and make yourself comfortable," Ravenheart came over to her and laid down.

"Is there anything you want?" Ravenheart asked.

"What I want is to get out of here," Snowpaw said.

"I know. Having to stay in here all day would drive me insane, too," Ravenheart said.

"It's not that," Snowpaw said.

"Then what is it?" Ravenheart asked. Snowpaw looked at Flameclaw, playing with the pups. "Oh," Ravenheart said, "its Flameclaw, isn't it?"

"Well, yes," Snowpaw said. "He's sweet, kind. I'm pretty sure he loves me."

"Did he tell you he loves you?" Ravenheart asked

"Not really, but he implied it," Snowpaw said.

"You barely know him and you love him?" Ravenheart asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how to tell him," Snowpaw said. "And I'm scared. I've been rejected before and I don't want to be rejected again."

"I'll tell him if you want," Ravenheart said.

"You would do that for me?" Snowpaw asked.

"Yeah, you're my friend," Ravenheart said.

"Thank you," Snowpaw said. Ravenheart went over to Flameclaw and Snowpaw could hear them talking but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

After a while Ravenheart came back over to her and said, "He guessed you did but was too afraid to ask if his guess was right."

"I can't believe I don't have to pretend anymore," Snowpaw said. "Tell him to come over here please."

"Sure," Ravenheart said and went over to Flameclaw.

Flameclaw came over and said, "I can't believe I was right."

"I know but how are we supposed to do training sessions?" Snowpaw asked.

"I'm sure we can have training and not let our feelings get in the way," Flameclaw said, "and if we can't, we can always let other apprentices tag along."

"I'm not sure," Snowpaw said.

"It's going to be okay," Flameclaw said. "We just can't tell Stealstar until after your warrior ceremony."

"Can't tell me what?" Stealstar asked as he came in.

"We can't tell you …" Snowpaw said but couldn't think of what to say. Blacktooth came out of her herb stores and Snowpaw gave her a look that meant _Help!_

Blacktooth quickly said, "Sir, please leave them alone. They need to rest. Snowpaw isn't healed yet and Flameclaw has been taking care of her the whole time she has been in here."

"Okay," Stealstar said. "I'll just go then."

"Stealstar," Blacktooth said, "Can we talk outside?"

"Yes," Stealstar said and Blacktooth followed him out.

"She is right," Snowpaw said. "We do need to rest. You haven't left my side since I was carried in here,"

"Okay, I'll take the pups back to the nursery and let you rest," Flameclaw said.

"You come back," Snowpaw said. "I want to spend some time with you."

"Okay," Flameclaw said. He took the pups and Ravenheart out of the medicine den and came back a few heartbeats later. They curled up together and fell asleep.

About sundown Flameclaw woke Snowpaw up and said, "Snowpaw wake up, you need to eat," Snowpaw woke up with a grunt. "I have to go," Flameclaw said when she was awake.

"No, don't leave me," Snowpaw pleaded.

"I have to," Flameclaw said. "I have to go to the gathering, but I will be back, I promise."

"Fine, but come back as soon as the gathering is over," Snowpaw said and started eating.


	4. Chapter 4

When Flameclaw got back, he went straight to the medicine den. He came up to her and said, "Snowpaw, I have great news."

"What is it?" Snowpaw asked.

"Blackclaw has been banished," Flameclaw said.

"Really, that's great," Snowpaw said.

Then Blacktooth came out of her herb stores and said, "Good, Flameclaw is here. I need to talk to both of you."

"What is it?" Flameclaw asked.

"Snowpaw's leg will heal, but it will take two moons," Blacktooth said.

"It'll only take that long?" Flameclaw asked. "I mean, she could have a lot of training done by then but it's great she will be healed that soon,"

"I'm glad I'll heal that soon," Snowpaw said. "I keep thinking that none of this would have happened if I hadn't of made the mistake I did and ended up here. I wouldn't be laying here, Blackclaw wouldn't be banished right now, and if he had taken Sunpup and I wasn't here, you would have lost him,"

"What?" Flameclaw asked. "What do you mean we would have lost Sunpup?"

"Blackclaw had that look in his eyes like he was going to hurt or even worse kill Sunpup," Snowpaw said.

"How where you able to recognize that look when the rest of us didn't?" Flameclaw asked.

"I had seen it before," Snowpaw said. "That look meant that he was going to hurt Sunpup to make a point. When he first started going towards Ravenheart, I saw that look in his eyes, it was faint but it was there. I wanted to scream at Ravenheart to not let him near her pups, but I couldn't. That is why I fought him, I wanted to protect Sunpup. When he grabbed him, it felt like he was trying to kill one of my sons. Ravenheart is like a sister to me. When he flung her across the clearing, it was too much for me to handle and I let my temper get the best of me."

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Flameclaw said and rushed out of the medicine den. He came back moments later with Stealstar. "Tell Stealstar what you just told us," Flameclaw said.

"I attacked Blackclaw because I recognized the look in his eyes. He was going to hurt Sunpup, if someone didn't stop him. When he took Sunpup, it felt like he was trying to hurt one of my sons and I wouldn't stand for it," Snowpaw said.

"I can't believe you cared that much about a pup that isn't even yours," Stealstar said. "I'm proud to call you my packmate."

"Thank you," Snowpaw said.

"We need more warriors like you. I hope you are a fast learner because I want you to have an apprentice as soon as possible," Stealstar said.

"Really," Snowpaw said "But I'm an apprentice myself. How can I have an apprentice now?"

"That's why I hope you are a fast learner," Stealstar said. "You know, Blackclaw was one of our best fighters. I actually trained him myself."

"It must have been hard for you to banish him then, huh?" Snowpaw said.

"A little," Stealstar said. "But I was a warrior then. Now I have to think about what's best for the pack. When I was a pup I fought a fully grown warrior from another pack. He had tried to hurt my mother and brothers and sisters. I defeated him and got away with only a few scratches. No one ever messed with Eaglepack after that until Blackclaw."

"Did you really fight a warrior when you were a pup?" Snowpaw asked.

"Yes," Stealstar said. "Shortly after my first apprentice was made a warrior, we got into a territory fight with Darkpack. Foxstar was Darkpack's deputy at the time. He killed our deputy and after the fight was over I was named the new deputy."

"Now you are the leader of the pack you fought to protect," Snowpaw said.

"Yes and it is your turn to fight for this pack, now," Stealstar said.

"Thank you," Snowpaw said.

Two moons later, Flameclaw and Snowpaw where both eagerly waiting for Blacktooth to finish examining Snowpaw, when she finished she said, "You can walk but take it easy for the next few days. Your leg will probably be sore, so be careful and stay inside the camp. I still want you sleeping in here so I can see how you are doing. Flameclaw, I mean it. She has to stay in the camp. I don't want her injuring her leg any further. So, don't be ruff with her and she is not to fight any dog. Got it?"

"Yes," Flameclaw said.

"I'm going to tell Stealstar that she needs to stay inside the camp and be taking it easy," Blacktooth said and left the medicine den.

Snowpaw stood up, shakily, and started walking towards the entrance. She stumbled and Flameclaw was instantly at her side steadying her. She walked around the camp and every time she would stumble he would instantly be at her side helping her. His eyes were glued onto her so he could catch every tiny trip. "Wow, not moving for that long has made it hard to move," Snowpaw said. She walked around the camp until about sunhigh and then went back to the medicine den.

At sundown Stealstar came into the medicine den and said, "Snowpaw, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Snowpaw said. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is terribly wrong," Stealstar said. "Stormpup started running a low fever about sunhigh. She is going to stay in here for a few days, Okay?" he stuck his head out the entrance and said, "Come in," and Ravenheart carried Stormpup in.

"Okay," Snowpaw said. Blacktooth nodded to a nest on the other side of the medicine den from Snowpaw and Ravenheart put Stormpup on it. "No," Snowpaw said. "I want her to sleep with me,"

"You might get sick," Blacktooth said.

"I don't care, she'll freeze if she's alone," Snowpaw said.

"Fine," Blacktooth said. "Ravenheart put Stormpup with her mother." Ravenheart picked up Stormpup and placed her with her Snowpaw.

"Thank you," Snowpaw said and Stormpup curled up as close to Snowpaw as she could.

"No. Thank you for putting my son before yourself." Ravenheart said.

"Like I told Stealstar, you are like a sister to me," Snowpaw said.

"You and Stormpup need to sleep," Blacktooth said. "The rest of you need to leave." After the others left Flameclaw looked at Blacktooth and she said, "You may stay." He lay down and the three went to sleep.

When Snowpaw woke up, the next sundown, Flameclaw was gone. _Where is he?_ she thought. When Blacktooth came out of her herb stores Snowpaw asked, "Where is Flameclaw?"

"He went on the sundown patrol," Blacktooth said.

"He usually wakes me up when he leaves, why didn't he wake me up this time?" Snowpaw asked.

"I don't know," Blacktooth said. "Maybe he loves you so much he wanted to let you sleep."

"How do you know he loves me?" Snowpaw asked.

"I heard you talking, the other day. Didn't you wonder why I knew exactly what you wanted me to do when you looked at me?" Blacktooth asked.

"No, it never crossed my mind that you might have herd us," Snowpaw said.

"Well, I do know, but why can't you tell Stealstar?" Blacktooth asked.

"If we tell him, he might change my mentor and I'm worried that if my mentor is switched, my new mentor won't let me see Flameclaw," Snowpaw said.

"You really don't want me to find out that you love your mentor," Stealstar said as he walked into the medicine den.

"Stealstar!" Snowpaw exclaimed. "Does this mean you don't think I'm loyal anymore?"

"No, of course not, you'll always be loyal in my eyes. I understand why you didn't want me to find out," Stealstar said. "I actually figured it out a long time before now,"

"How?" Snowpaw asked. "Blacktooth didn't tell you, did she?"

"No, Blacktooth doesn't betray secrets," Stealstar said. "It's the little things you do for each other,"

"Like what?" Snowpaw asked.

"The way he watched you so carefully and reacted so quickly when you stumbled, the other day, when you were walking around the camp. That and the looks you gave each other told me that you love each other," Stealstar said. He looked at Blacktooth and froze.

"Are you okay, Stealstar?" Snowpaw asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Stealstar said and collapsed, dazed.

"Are you sure?" Snowpaw asked.

"Yeah," Stealstar said. "I just never thought I would think what I just did again." He looked at Blacktooth again and Snowpaw was confused.

"What was it?" Snowpaw asked.

"I was thinking about Blacktooth," Stealstar admitted.

"What?" Snowpaw asked.

"I have hid this from the pack for countless seasons," Stealstar said. He looked the sky and screamed, "Skypack, forgive me!"

The clearing outside was quickly filled with dogs that were worried about their leader. Flameclaw was the only one that came in. "What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," Blacktooth said.

"Then why did Stealstar scream?" he asked.

"He had a bad dream," Blacktooth said. "He came to me complaining about pain in his side and I gave him some poppy seeds. He fell asleep and had a bad dream. Now leave my den before I claw your ears off."

"Okay," Flameclaw said and left.

Snowpaw listened to him telling the dogs outside that everything was okay then she asked, "Why did the thought of Blacktooth make you collapse?"

"It was my thoughts towards her," Stealstar said.

"What do you mean?" Snowpaw asked.

"I love her," Stealstar said. "For a while after I realized that she was a medicine dog apprentice, I couldn't do my duties and almost got replaced as deputy."

Blacktooth licked his ear and said, "I have always loved you, too, but being a medicine dog wasn't my choice, it was Skypack's choice. I knew it was impossible for us to be together."

"I love you but I don't want to lose the respect I've worked so hard to get," Stealstar said.

"I love you but if I lose my connection with Skypack, I won't be able to be as good a medicine dog," Blacktooth said.

"So, you would rather be miserable for the rest of your lives that let your hearts help you decide what to do?" Snowpaw asked. "I'm sure Skypack and Eaglepack would want its leader and medicine dog happy,"

"Really?" they asked.

Snowpaw could tell they would take the chance if she was sure what she just said was true so she said, "Yes, I'm sure they would,"

Flameclaw poked his head in and said, "Blacktooth, can I come in or are you going to claw my ears off if I do?"

"No, I'm not going to claw your ears off," Blacktooth said. "Please, come in."

"I was wondering how long it would be before I can take Snowpaw out of the camp," Flameclaw said as he came in.

"In three or four days you can take her out of the camp, but she still needs to take it easy," Blacktooth said and Flameclaw turned to leave. "And Flameclaw," Blacktooth said. "We both know you love Snowpaw, so quit pretending you don't,"

He stopped dead in his tracks, whipped around and stared at Snowpaw. "How could tell them?" he whined at her. "Now they are going to tell the other packs that I fell in love with a doggiepet." Before she could say anything he ran out of the medicine den.

Snowpaw glared at Blacktooth and said, "How could you tell him like that? He's never going to trust me again. Are you happy? You ruined both of our lives. Come on Stormpup."

Stormpup started to protest but Snowpaw grabbed her and carried her into the nursery. She gently put Stormpup with the others and said, "I'm sleeping in here and don't try to tell me I can't." She lay down next to her pups and closed her eyes. She drifted off into sleep, not meaning to.


	5. Chapter 5

She was suddenly at the bank of a freezing cold river and a huge dog was holding her down. She was forced to watch as Blackclaw threw Stormpup into the river. Flameclaw was at the river bank but he was still mad at her because he thought she had told Blacktooth and Stealstar that he loved her. "Help!" Stormpup was screaming.

"Save her, please!" Snowpaw screamed at Flameclaw but he just sat there staring at Stormpup.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"You should save her because she's my pup and I love you!" Snowpaw screamed.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have told them that I loved you!" he screamed. "Let her drowned. Maybe it will teach you not to tell secrets."

"No! Don't let her die!" she screamed. Then Stormpup stopped screaming and Snowpaw couldn't see her little black head.

"It's too late!" he screamed. "She's dead!"

"No!" she screamed but she was back in the nursery. She looked around franticly until she saw Stormpup's little black and white body next to Ravenheart. "Flameclaw!" Snowpaw screamed. Flameclaw ran in moments later.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I never told Stealstar and Blacktooth that you loved me. They figured it out by the way we looked at each other," Snowpaw said. The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could think about what she was saying.

"Why did you scream out my name?" Flameclaw asked.

"I had a dream," Snowpaw said. "I was at the bank of a freezing cold river. I was being held down by a huge dog and had to watch Blackclaw throw Stormpup into the river. She was screaming and I screamed at you to save her but you wouldn't because you were mad at me. You just sat on the bank watching her drown and didn't do anything to help her."

"Even if I was mad, I would never let any pup die," Flameclaw said. "I wouldn't care who the mother was or what pack it was from. If there was a pup in trouble, I would help it, even if it was on another pack's territory. I would try to help it." Flameclaw lied down next to Snowpaw and fell asleep. Snowpaw watched him sleep until dawn. She longed for him to stay next to her but he had to go on dawn patrol.

After the dawn patrol got back, Stealstar leaped onto the Highstone and called, "Let all dogs able to catch their own prey join here for a pack meeting." The whole pack came out of their dens and turned their attention to Stealstar. Snowpaw sat with her pups at the entrance to the nursery. "Today we honor Thistlepup, Sunpup, Treepup, and Barkpup," Stealstar continued, "Thistlepup, step forward." The young she-dog did as she was told. "Blackfur," Stealstar said, "are you ready for an apprentice?"

"Yes," Blackfur said.

"Do you promise to train your apprentice to the best of your abilities?" Stealstar asked.

"Yes," Blackfur said.

"Thistlepup, do you promise to listen to your mentor and follow their orders?" Stealstar asked.

"Yes," Thistlepup said.

"Then in the presence of Skypack, I lift up this pup as an apprentice in her turn," Stealstar said. "Thistlepup from this day forth you will be known as Thistlepaw until your warrior ceremony. May Skypack light your path."

He let the pack chant Thistlepaw's new name for a while then called for silence. "Now, we honor her brother, Treepup, step forward please," Stealstar said and the young he-dog did as he was told. "Mouseclaw," Stealstar said, "are you ready for an apprentice?"

"Yes," Mouseclaw said.

"Do you promise to train your apprentice to the best of your abilities?" Stealstar asked.

"Yes," Mouseclaw said.

"Treepup, do you promise to listen to your mentor and follow their orders?" Stealstar asked.

"Yes," Treepup said.

"Then in the presence of Skypack, I lift up this pup as an apprentice in her turn," Stealstar said. "Treepup from this day forth you will be known as Treepaw until your warrior ceremony. May Skypack light your path."

He let the pack chant Treepaw's new name for a while then called for silence. "Now we honor his sister, Barkpup, step forward, please," Stealstar said and the young she-dog did as she was told. "Bramblefur," Stealstar said, "are you ready for an apprentice?"

"Yes," Bramblefur said.

"Do you promise to train your apprentice to the best of your abilities?" Stealstar asked.

"Yes," Bramblefur said.

"Barkpup, do you promise to listen to your mentor and follow their orders?" Stealstar asked.

"Yes," Barkpup said.

"Then in the presence of Skypack, I lift up this pup as an apprentice in her turn," Stealstar said. "Barkpup from this day forth you will be known as Barkpaw until your warrior ceremony. May Skypack light your path."

He let the pack chant Barkpaw's new name for a while then called for silence. "Now we honor her brother, Sunpup, step forward," Stealstar said and the young he-dog did as she was told. "Graypelt," Stealstar said, "are you ready for an apprentice?"

"Yes," Graypelt said.

"Do you promise to train your apprentice to the best of your abilities?" Stealstar asked.

"Yes," Graypelt said.

"Sunpup, do you promise to listen to your mentor and follow their orders?" Stealstar asked.

"Yes," Sunpup said.

"Then in the presence of Skypack, I lift up this pup as an apprentice in her turn," Stealstar said. "Sunpup from this day forth you will be known as Sunpaw until your warrior ceremony. May Skypack light your path."

He let the pack chant Sunpaw's new name for a while then called for silence. "May Skypack protect all my clan," Stealstar said. "You may return to your dens, now." Snowpaw watched Stealstar leap off the Highstone and Moonpup come up behind him.

"Hey, what about me?" Moonpup said. "Am I not good enough to be an apprentice?"

"No, you are actually too good to be a regular apprentice," Stealstar said.

"Really?" Moonpup asked.

"Yes. Do you want to know a secret?" Stealstar asked and Moonpup nodded her head. "Okay," Stealstar said. "You're going to be a medicine dog apprentice,"

"Really, Stealstar?" Moonpup squealed as happy as she could be.

"Hush!" Stealstar said. "It's a secret; you can't tell anyone that I told you."

"I'm sorry, Stealstar," Moonpup said. "Are you going to punish me?"

"Yes," Stealstar said. "You can't be an apprentice until half-moon."

Snowpaw could tell Stealstar didn't know what else to say to Moonpup, so she said, "Moonpup, why don't you come into the nursery and leave Stealstar alone."

"Okay, I'm coming," Moonpup said and ran into the nursery.

That night, Flameclaw checked on the two queens and as he began to leave Snowpaw said, "Flameclaw, wait."

He turned to face her and said, "What is it?"

"Will you sleep in here with me tonight?" Snowpaw asked.

"Of course I will," Flameclaw said. He lay down next to her and they went to sleep.

The next sunhigh, Snowpaw woke to Barkpaw prodding her side. "Wake up, Snowpaw," Barkpaw said. "It's sunhigh,"

Snowpaw opened her eyes and said, "Yes, Barkpaw."

"Stealstar has called a pack meeting. Come on or we'll be late," Barkpaw said.

"Okay, I'm coming," Snowpaw said and tried to get up. She fell back down and Barkpaw turned around instantly.

"Are you okay?" Barkpaw asked.

"I don't know," Snowpaw said. "Go get Flameclaw."

Barkpaw left the nursery and came back moments later with Flameclaw, Blacktooth, Moonpup, and Ravenheart. "Are you okay?" they all asked.

"I think so, but my leg is bothering me," Snowpaw said.

"Let me see," Blacktooth said pushing her way to Snowpaw's side.

"Can I help?" Moonpup asked.

"Yes," Blacktooth said. "Go to my herb stores and get some poppy seeds. Come straight back after you get them. Don't talk to anyone and be as quiet as you can." Moonpup nodded and was gone in a flash.

"Are you sure she will get the right seeds?" Ravenheart asked.

"Why wouldn't I trust her?" Blacktooth asked.

"She has been very distracted lately," Ravenheart said.

"She is probably just daydreaming about being my apprentice. Skypack chose her," Blacktooth said. "Where is she with those poppy seeds?"

"I'm right here. I also got some juniper berries," Moonpup said, her eyes gleaming with pride.

"Thank you," Blacktooth said. "Snowpaw, you need to the poppy seeds and a few juniper berries."

Outside Stealstar dismissed the pack and came into the nursery. "Is she okay?" he asked.

"She's fine. Her leg is still bruised, that's all," Blacktooth said. "Until your leg is completely healed you will need to have someone with you at all times, got it?"

"Got it," Snowpaw said. "Can Flameclaw stay with me?"

"Yes," Stealstar said.

"Thank you," Snowpaw said. "Is that okay with you Flameclaw?"

"Yes," Flameclaw said.

"Are you okay?" Moonpup asked Snowpaw.

"Yes," Snowpaw told Moonpup.

"Okay," Moonpup said and bounced over to sit at Ravenheart's paws.

A few days later, when Snowpaw woke up Flameclaw was out on patrol and Ravenheart was in the main clearing, talking with Blacktooth. Snowpaw didn't want to wait for one of them to come back so she carefully stood up by herself. She woke her pups and herded them outside. "What about Moonpup?" Flamepup asked.

"If Ravenheart hasn't waked her up yet, there is probably a good reason, so let her sleep," Snowpaw said.

"Fine," Flamepup said and let her herd him out of the nursery.

"Snowpaw," Blacktooth said when she saw her. "How did you get up?"

"I stood up," Snowpaw said.

"Did your leg give you any trouble?" Blacktooth asked.

"No," Snowpaw said.

"Good, but I still want Flameclaw to stay with you," Blacktooth said.

"Okay," Snowpaw said.

Snowpaw saw Flameclaw come in the camp with his patrol. "Flameclaw," Snowpaw said and ran to him. She tried but couldn't stop her paws and crashed into him. "I'm sorry," Snowpaw said.

"It's okay," Flameclaw said.

Then Stealstar came out of his den and came over to them, "Flameclaw," he said. "I don't want you going on patrol until Snowpaw's leg is healed. It shouldn't take long, though. She can already stand on her own"

"That's great!" Flameclaw said. "Where is Blacktooth?"

"She is probably in her den," Stealstar said and went to his den.

Flameclaw went to Blacktooth's den and Snowpaw followed him. "Blacktooth," he called. "Can I take Snowpaw to the training hollow?"

"Yes, but be careful," Blacktooth said.

"Okay," Flameclaw said.

"I mean it, Flameclaw," Blacktooth said. "You have to be careful with her leg. Sometimes you can make decisions without thinking."

"Will you let that go? I was an apprentice," Flameclaw said.

"Let what go?" Snowpaw asked.

"When Flameclaw was an apprentice, I had just been made the medicine dog," Blacktooth said. "We were in the middle of a battle and his mother was hurt. I was coming to help her and he attacked me."

Flameclaw looked at his paws. "Don't hang your head," Snowpaw said. "You were protecting your mother and you didn't recognize her. Who could blame you, you were in the middle of a battle. It doesn't mean you were careless, it means you would do anything to protect the ones you love and his pack."

"We need to get to the training hollow," Flameclaw said and quickly walked to the camp entrance.

It was almost twilight when they got back from training. Stealstar was waiting at the entrance when they came back. "I'm proud of you," he said as soon as Snowpaw entered the clearing.

"Why?" Snowpaw asked.

"Because you stood up for Flameclaw," Stealstar said. "I would be very proud if you were my daughter. Now, go to the nursery and get some sleep." Snowpaw dipped he head to him and did as he had told her.


	6. Chapter 6

The next three moons went perfectly. Snowpaw's leg was healing, she was training every spare moment she had and Moonpup had her apprentice ceremony and her new name was Moonpaw.

"Today is our apprentice ceremony," Stormpup squealed.

"Why don't you get a head start and start acting like an apprentice now?" Snowpaw asked her daughter.

"Because I'm still a pup and I want to spent every moment that I am acting like a pup" Stormpup said.

"Fine," Snowpaw said. "Ravenheart, will you watch them? I have to meat Flameclaw at the training hollow."

"Okay," Ravenheart said and Snowpaw ran out of the camp and to the training hollow.

When they got back, Stealstar was waiting on top of the Highstone. "Let all dogs able to catch their own prey join here for a pack meeting," he called and all the dogs in the clearing turned their attention to him. "This sundown, we will honor Stormpup, Smokepup, Flamepup, and Cloudpup but first we will honor their mother, Snowpaw, for her bravery and loyalty to this pack." Snowpaw jerked her head up and thought she could feel Skypack's starry gazes burning into her pelt. "Snowpaw, step forward," Stealstar said and Snowpaw did as she was told. "Flameclaw, is she ready to be a warrior?"

"Yes," Flameclaw said with great pride.

"Snowpaw, do you promise to protect this pack, even at the cost of your own life?" Stealstar asked.

"I promise," Snowpaw said.

"Then in the presence of Skypack, I lift up this apprentice as a warrior in her turn," Stealstar said. "Snowpaw from this day forth, you will be known as Snowclaw. May Skypack protect you." The whole pack congratulated her by chanting her new name until Stealstar called for silence. "Now we honor Smokepup, step forward please," Stealstar said and the young he-dog did as he was told. "Notail, are you ready for an apprentice?"

"Yes," Notail said.

"Do you promise to train your apprentice to the best of your abilities?" Stealstar asked.

"Yes," Notail said.

"Smokepup, do you promise to listen to your mentor and follow their orders?" Stealstar asked.

"Yes," Smokepup said.

"Then in the presence of Skypack, I lift up this pup as an apprentice in his turn," Stealstar said. "Smokepup from this day forth you will be known as Smokepaw until your warrior ceremony. May Skypack light your path."

He let the pack chant Smokepaw's new name for a while then called for silence. "Now we honor his sister, Stormpup," Stealstar said. "Step forward." The young she-dog did as she was told. "Ashpelt," Stealstar said, "are you ready for an apprentice?"

"Yes," Ashpelt said.

"Do you promise to train your apprentice to the best of your abilities?" Stealstar asked.

"Yes," Ashpelt said.

"Stormpup, do you promise to listen to your mentor and follow their orders?" Stealstar asked.

"Yes," Stormpup said.

"Then in the presence of Skypack, I lift up this pup as an apprentice in her turn," Stealstar said. "Stormpup from this day forth you will be known as Stormpaw until your warrior ceremony. May Skypack light your path."

He let the pack chant Stormpaw's new name for a while then called for silence. "Now we honor her brother, Flamepup," Stealstar said. "Step forward." The young he-dog did as he was told. "Oneear," Stealstar said, "are you ready for an apprentice?"

"Yes," Oneear said.

"Do you promise to train your apprentice to the best of your abilities?" Stealstar asked.

"Yes," Oneear said.

"Flamepup, do you promise to listen to your mentor and follow their orders?" Stealstar asked.

"Yes," Flamepup said and mumbled something that Snowclaw couldn't hear. Cloudpup must have heard because she gave her brother a disapproving look.

"Then in the presence of Skypack, I lift up this pup as an apprentice in his turn," Stealstar said. "Flamepup from this day forth you will be known as Flamepaw until your warrior ceremony. May Skypack light your path."

He let the pack chant Flamepaw's new name for a while then called for silence. "Now we honor his sister, Cloudpup," Stealstar said. "Step forward." The young she-dog did as she was told. "Ravenheart," Stealstar said, "are you ready for an apprentice?"

"Yes," Ravenheart said.

"Do you promise to train your apprentice to the best of your abilities?" Stealstar asked.

"Yes," Ravenheart said.

"Cloudpup, do you promise to listen to your mentor and follow their orders?" Stealstar asked.

"Yes," Cloudpup said.

"Then in the presence of Skypack, I lift up this pup as an apprentice in her turn," Stealstar said. "Cloudpup from this day forth you will be known as Cloudpaw until your warrior ceremony. May Skypack light your path."

He let the pack chant Cloudpaw's new name for a while then called for silence. "You may return to your dens now," He said and leaped off the Highstone.

Snowclaw ran to Flameclaw and asked "Why didn't you tell he was going to make me a warrior?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise," Flameclaw said. "Now, enjoy your new title."

"I will," Snowclaw said and ran over to Ravenheart and asked, "Why didn't you tell me he chose you to mentor my daughter?"

"I thought you would be a lot happier if it was a surprise," Ravenheart said. "I saw that look Cloudpaw gave Flamepaw. She'll be a great mother when she finds the right he-dog,"

"Yeah," Snowclaw said. She turned around and was startled by Stealstar, who was standing right behind her. "I'm guessing that Flameclaw didn't tell you," He said.

"No, he didn't, but it was a nice surprise," Snowclaw said.

"I'm glad," Stealstar said. "Now, go make your nest in the warriors' den."

Snowclaw left the camp and when she came back she had a huge wad of moss. She went into the warrior's den and noticed that there was a space big enough for a nest next to Flameclaw's nest. "Did you move your nest?" Snowclaw asked.

"Yes," Flameclaw said.

"Why" Snowclaw asked.

"So you can make your nest next to mine," Flameclaw said.

"That's sweet," Snowclaw said. She spread the moss out beside Flameclaw's nest and they both curled down and went to sleep.

The next day a group of Darkpack warriors stormed into the camp and the leader challenged Stealstar but Stealstar simply said, "Leave my camp," and turned away.

The leader screamed "Attack!" and dogs from all the other packs ran into the camp and attacked.

Snowclaw was pinned down by the Fishpack deputy, Blacktail, and he was trying to fasten his teeth in her throat when Flameclaw knocked him to the ground. Heartbeats later, Flameclaw was pinned down by Foxstar. Foxstar was trying to fasten his massive jaws in Flameclaw's throat and Snowclaw tried to get to him so she could help him. While she was running, she was intercepted and pinned down by a warrior. She struggled to break free of his grasp but couldn't. She realized that she would have to kill him because Flameclaw wouldn't be able to hold Foxstar off for much longer. Snowclaw reached up and grabbed the warrior's throat. As soon as she could, she let go of the warrior's throat and ran to Flameclaw. She knocked Foxstar off of him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, are you?" Flameclaw asked.

"I'm fine," Snowclaw said and they both charged at Foxstar. Before they could reach him he screamed, "Retreat!" and the clearing was quickly emptied of all dogs, except for Eaglepack dogs.

Snowclaw looked around and was glad to see that she didn't recognize any of the dead or wounded dogs but Flameclaw ran to a she-dog's side and guided her to Blacktooth's den. His eyes were clouded with fear but Snowclaw could see the undeniable love he had for that she-dog. She turned her back to him and ran to the warriors' den. She sat in her nest and thought _I killed some she-dog's son and he is worried about some other she-dog? I thought he loved me but I guess he loves that other she-dog more._ A few heartbeats later Flameclaw came in.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"You should know," Snowclaw growled and stalked out of the den.

"Please, Snowclaw, tell me what's wrong," Flameclaw pleaded as he followed her out.

She whipped around to face his and growled, "I shouldn't have to tell you! You should know and if you don't, figure it out yourself!" She ran away from him and he stood there puzzled.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next three days, Flameclaw brought the other she-dog fresh kill, three times a day and visited her more often than that. This enraged Snowclaw even more. Flameclaw was so busy with taking care of the she-dog and trying to figure out what was wrong with Snowclaw that he didn't assign patrols. Stealstar assigned the patrols and hat made the rest of the pack mad at him.

One day, when there were no other dogs in the warriors' den, except Ravenheart, Snowclaw burst into tears. Ravenheart went to Snowclaw's side and asked, "What's wrong?" Before Snowclaw could answer, Flameclaw came into the den. "Flameclaw's here," Ravenheart whispered into Snowclaw's ear and left the den because she didn't want to get in the middle of a fight between Snowclaw and Flameclaw.

"What do you want?" Snowclaw asked.

"Are you mad at me because I've been visiting the she-dog in Blacktooth's den?" Flameclaw asked.

"What do you think?" She retorted.

"Snowclaw, that's my mother's sister," Flameclaw said.

"I thought you loved her more than you loved me," Snowclaw said.

"That's crazy," Flameclaw said. "I could never love any dog more than I love you."

Suddenly, Snowclaw's anger gave way to love and she said, "I love you, Flameclaw,"

"I love you, too, Snowclaw," Flameclaw said and they spent the rest of the day together.

The next dawn, Flameclaw started assigning patrols again. He tried to apologize to Stealstar but before he could say a word, Stealstar said, "Its okay, just try not forget again,"

"I won't forget again," Flameclaw said and went back to Snowclaw.

One day, Flameclaw was on a dawn patrol with Brickpelt, Oneear, and Flamepaw when he spotted Blackclaw on Eaglepack territory and the patrol ran back to the camp. "Stealstar!" Flameclaw screamed as soon as he entered the camp. Stealstar looked up from where he was talking to Blacktooth. "Blackclaw's back." Flameclaw said.

Then Blackclaw ran into the clearing. Flameclaw herd Flamepaw growl, "I'll rip his fur off."

"You can't hurt me you good-for-nothing doggiepet," Blackclaw growled and Flameclaw saw Snowclaw charge at Blackclaw. She pinned him down and growled, "Don't you _ever_ speak to my son that way again."

Blackclaw flipped her off of him and screamed, "Attack!" Rouges ran into the camp and attacked. Flameclaw ran at Blackclaw and when he got Snowclaw away from Blackclaw he said, "Get into the nursery and hide," she nodded and ran into the nursery.

When they drove Blackclaw and the rouges out of the camp, Flameclaw went to the nursery to check on Snowclaw. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I think I'm expecting pups," Snowclaw said. Flameclaw dashed out of the nursery and came back moments later, with Blacktooth.

Snowclaw lay on her side and Blacktooth put her paw on Snowclaw's belly. "She is expecting," Blacktooth said. "I want you to sleep in my den until they are born so I can make sure you didn't hurt them."

"Okay," Snowclaw said.

"Are they my pups?" Flameclaw asked.

"Of course they are yours," Snowclaw said.

"I don't want you telling any dog about them until I tell you that it's okay," Blacktooth said. "If we wait, the pack might thing you weren't expecting them during that fight.

"Okay," they both said and followed Blacktooth to her den.

When Snowclaw went into labor, Flameclaw was on patrol. They had just gotten back when Snowclaw screamed, "Flameclaw!" and he ran into the medicine den.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"They're coming," Snowclaw said and Flameclaw lay at Snowclaw's head.

She gave birth to two sons, which she named Tigerpup and Firepup, and one daughter, which she named, Snowpup. Blacktooth let Snowclaw and Flameclaw groom their pups for a while then said, "We need to get them to the nursery,"

"Okay," Snowclaw said and stood up. Snowclaw picked up Snowpup, Flameclaw picked up Firepup, Blacktooth picked up Tigerpup and they carried them to the nursery.

Behind her, Snowclaw heard Tigerheart say, "They look more like doggiepets than pack dogs."

_If he thinks that, next time I see him, I'll make him say it to my face._ Snowclaw thought as she put Snowpup down on the moss.

The next sunhigh, she went up to Tigerheart and growled, "How dare you say that my pups don't look like pack dogs!"

"I was only telling the truth," Tigerheart said, trying to sound like he was a pack leader.

This infuriated Snowclaw even more. "You're not pack leader, so stop acting like you are!" she growled.

A crowd had gathered and Flameclaw ran to Snowclaw's side. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"He said our pups didn't look like pack dogs and didn't even have the courage to say it to my face," Snowclaw growled.

"Come on," Flameclaw said. "Forget about Tigerheart. Our pups need you."

"Okay," Snowclaw said and nearly crashed into Stealstar as she turned around. She looked into his eyes and saw pride.

"Go back to your dens," Stealstar told the pack. When the clearing was empty, he turned to Snowclaw and said, "Come with me," He went to his den, turning only once to make sure she was coming. When Snowclaw had settled herself on the floor of him den, he asked," Who is your mother?"

"Her name is Rosie," Snowclaw said.

"Who is your father?" Stealstar said.

"I never met him, but my mother did tell me his name," Snowclaw said. "His name is Stealclaw."

"Great, Skypack, I was right," Stealstar said.

"Right about what, Stealstar?" Snowclaw asked.

"I'm your father," Stealstar said.

"What?" Snowclaw asked.

"My warrior name was Stealclaw," Stealstar said.

"You can't be my father," Snowclaw said.

"You have two brothers, named Spike and Bear, and a sister, named Ginger," Stealstar said.

"You are my father," Snowclaw gasped. "I can't believe I haven't figured it out before. You said you would be proud if I was your daughter and you were proud about almost everything I did. How did I not see it?"

"I think your pups are probably missing you," Stealstar said and Snowclaw left Stealstar's den.

"I can't believe it," she mumbled to herself as she left the den.

"Can't believe what?" Flameclaw asked.

"Stealstar's my father," Snowclaw whispered.

They went to the nursery and were bombarded by their pups. "What happened?"

"Stealstar's my father," Snowclaw said.

Before Ravenheart could answer, Stealstar's voice rang from the main clearing. "Let all dogs able to catch their own prey join here for a pack meeting," He called and Snowclaw, Flameclaw, Ravenheart, and the pups went into the clearing and sat near the entrance to the nursery. "Today we honor Wolfpaw, step forward," Stealstar said and Wolfpaw did as she was told. "Brickpelt, is she ready to be a warrior?"

"Yes," Brickpelt said.

"Wolfpaw, do you promise to protect this pack, even at the cost of your own life?" Stealstar asked.

"I promise," Wolfpaw said.

"Then in the presence of Skypack, I lift up this apprentice as a warrior in her turn," Stealstar said. "Wolfpaw from this day forth, you will be known as Wolfpelt. May Skypack protect you."

He leaped off the Highstone while the pack chanted, "Wolfpelt, Wolfpelt." Snowclaw watched her father go into his den and slipped back into the nursery.

That night, Snowclaw stayed awake, watching her mate and pups sleep next to her. She heard Stealstar enter, looked at him, and said, "I know he shouldn't be in here but I asked him to sleep in here,"

"It's okay," Stealstar said. "I just wanted to know if you would go hunting with me."

Snowclaw looked at Flameclaw and their pups and said, "I would love too." She walked close to her father's side as they left the camp.

They hadn't gotten more than a few paw steps away from the camp when a scared she-dog came up to them. "What are you doing here, Ginger," Snowclaw asked.

"Our mother had another litter and the Twolegs are trying to sell them," Ginger said.

"Is Rosie okay?" Stealstar asked.

"How do you know our mother?" Ginger asked.

"He's our father," Snowclaw said. "How many pups did she have?"

"Three," Ginger said.

"Stealstar, go get Flameclaw and only tell _him_ what's going on," Snowclaw said.

"Okay," Stealstar said and ran back into the camp. He came back out a few moments later, with Flameclaw.

"Come on," Snowclaw said. "We have to hurry,"


	8. Chapter 8

When they got to Snowclaw's old home, there was a male bog with a black pelt standing in front of the entrance. "Who are they, Ginger," he asked.

"It's me, Brutis," Snowclaw said.

"Casper, you're home," Brutis said. "Your mother has been so worried."

"This is Flameclaw and Stealstar," Snowclaw said. "We want to see Rosie,"

"Okay," Brutis said and moved aside so they could go in.

"Stealclaw," Rosie gasped when she saw him.

"My name is Stealstar now," he said. "I'm pack leader and you and your pups will always be welcome in my pack."

"Why would I want to leave my home?" Rosie asked.

Ginger stepped closer to Rosie. "The Twolegs are trying to sell your pups," she said.

Snowclaw stepped closer to her sister and said, "We have come to take you and your pups to the Eaglepack camp."

"Okay," Rosie said. "If it will keep my pups safe."

"It will," Snowclaw said and looked at Stealstar, waiting for him to give orders.

"No, Snowclaw. She is your mother, you give the orders," He said.

Snowclaw nodded and Rosie asked, "Why is he calling you Snowclaw, Casper?"

"Because Snowclaw is my name," She said. "I'm a warrior. "Flameclaw, you Stealstar and I, will carry the pups." She turned to the entrance, where Brutis was sitting, and asked "Are you coming with us?"

"Yes," Brutis said. The pack dogs picked up the pups and led the others to the camp.

When they got there, all the dogs were in their dens, sleeping, except for Ravenheart, who was pacing, outside the nursery. The six went straight to the nursery.

As soon as Stealstar put the pup down, he left and Rosie asked, "Where is he going?"

"Probably to get Blacktooth," Snowclaw said. "Lay down, you need to rest." Rosie did as her daughter told her and fixed her gaze on the entrance. Moments later, Stealstar came back, followed by the medicine dog.

"I'm guessing you are Blacktooth," Rosie said. She nodded and moved closer to Rosie's pups. "What are you doing?" Rosie asked and moved her paws to cover her pups.

"It's okay," Snowclaw said. "She just wants to make sure you and the pups are not hurt."

"All right," Rosie said and moved her paws. Rosie watched carefully as Blacktooth checked her and all the pups.

"They're all fine," Blacktooth said.

"Are you sure?" Stealstar asked.

"I'm a medicine dog, of course I'm sure," Blacktooth said and went over to Snowclaw. "Will you go get Moonpaw?" Blacktooth asked as she started checking Snowclaw.

Stealstar left and returned moments later, with Moonpaw at his heels. "What can I do?" she asked.

"Check Stealstar and Flameclaw," Blacktooth ordered and Moonpaw went to work. As soon as Moonpaw was finished checking the two he-dogs for wounds, she ran out of the nursery, Stealstar following, and returned moments later with a mouthful of herbs.

She put them down and said "Flameclaw has a scratch on his side."

"You got the right ones," Blacktooth reassured Moonpaw and she stared chewing the leaves up. And she gently put the pulp on Flameclaw's scratch.

After Moonpaw finished putting the pulp on Flameclaw, Snowclaw said, "Flameclaw, watch the pups, I'm going to get some fresh kill."

"Okay," Flameclaw said and Snowclaw left the nursery.

She came back moments later and dropped a mouse at Flameclaw's paws. "Stealstar wants you on patrol," she said.

"Okay," Flameclaw said. He ate his mouse and left. When he came back from patrol, he reported to Stealstar and left out again so he could hunt.

When Flameclaw came back from hunting, Stealstar leaped onto the Highstone and yowled, "Let all dogs able to catch their own prey join here for a pack meeting," and the clearing was quickly filled with dogs. "Today," he continued, "we honor Thistlepaw, Treepaw, Barkpaw, and Sunpaw. First, Thistlepaw, step forward," Stealstar said and Thistlepaw did as she was told. "Blackfur, is she ready to be a warrior?"

"Yes," Blackfur.

"Thistlepaw, do you promise to protect this pack, even at the cost of your own life?" Stealstar asked.

"I promise," Thistlepaw said.

"Then in the presence of Skypack, I lift up this apprentice as a warrior in her turn," Stealstar said. "Thistlepaw from this day forth, you will be known as Thistlepelt. May Skypack protect you." The whole pack congratulated her by chanting her new name until Stealstar called for silence. "Treepaw, step forward," Stealstar said and Treepaw did as she was told. "Mouseclaw, is he ready to be a warrior?"

"Yes," Mouseclaw said.

"Treepaw, do you promise to protect this pack, even at the cost of your own life?" Stealstar asked.

"I promise," Treepaw said.

"Then in the presence of Skypack, I lift up this apprentice as a warrior in his turn," Stealstar said. "Treepaw from this day forth, you will be known as Treeclaw. May Skypack protect you." The whole pack congratulated him by chanting his new name until Stealstar called for silence. "Barkpaw, step forward," Stealstar said and Barkpaw did as she was told. "Bramblefur, is she ready to be a warrior?"

"Yes," Bramblefur said.

"Barkpaw, do you promise to protect this pack, even at the cost of your own life?" Stealstar asked.

"I promise," Barkpaw said.

"Then in the presence of Skypack, I lift up this apprentice as a warrior in her turn," Stealstar said. "Barkpaw from this day forth, you will be known as Barkfur. May Skypack protect you." The whole pack congratulated her by chanting her new name until Stealstar called for silence. "Sunpaw, step forward," Stealstar said and Sunpaw did as she was told. "Graypelt, is he ready to be a warrior?"

"Yes," Graypelt said.

"Sunpaw, do you promise to protect this pack, even at the cost of your own life?" Stealstar asked.

"I promise," Sunpaw said.

"Then in the presence of Skypack, I lift up this apprentice as a warrior in his turn," Stealstar said. "Sunpaw from this day forth, you will be known as Sunheart. May Skypack protect you." The whole pack congratulated him by chanting his new name. Flameclaw sat quietly watching as the pack cheered for the new warrior.

He jumped when a dog came up behind him and asked, "Why aren't you celebrating?"

Flameclaw turned around and saw Ravenheart behind him. "I was just thinking," he said.

"About what?" Ravenheart asked.

"Blackclaw," Flameclaw said.

"Why?" Ravenheart asked.

"I don't know how we all missed that look he had in his eyes." Flameclaw said.

"I don't know, either" Ravenheart said quickly.

"Are you okay?" Flameclaw asked.

"Yes," Ravenheart said.

"Are you sure?" Flameclaw asked.

"Why wouldn't I be sure?" Ravenheart snapped.

"Okay," Flameclaw said. "You don't need to snap at me."

"You're right," Ravenheart said. "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's okay," Flameclaw said.

Then Snowclaw came bounding up. "Ravenheart, I wanted to know if Barkfur could sleep next to me," she said.

"I don't care, just ask her," Ravenheart said.

Flameclaw watched his mate bound away and when he turned back to Ravenheart, he found that she had bounded off, too. Disappointed, he went to the warriors' den. He noticed that the new warriors had already made their nests and that all of them were near their mother, except Treeclaw. He was on the other side of the den from his mother, as if he didn't want anything to do with her. Treeclaw was sitting in his nest, watching the others with a look that meant he didn't trust them.


	9. Chapter 9

The next Sunhigh, Ravenheart was lying in a sunny patch of grass, alone. Flameclaw went up to her and whispered in her ear, "Blackclaw's their father, isn't he?"

"How did you find out?" Ravenheart asked.

"Last night, Treeclaw was watching the other warriors just like Blackclaw used to," Flameclaw said.

"I thought I could do them some good by hiding who their father was," Ravenheart said. She looked at Flameclaw and asked, "Was that the wrong thing to do?"

"No," Flameclaw said. "If the pack knew that Blackclaw was their father, they would have had to prove themselves more than Snowclaw had to."

"If Treeclaw was watching the other warriors, like you say he was, will he turn out like Blackclaw?" Ravenheart asked.

"No, he won't if we have anything to say about it," Flameclaw said.

Just then, Snowclaw bounded up and said, "Last night it was like Blackclaw was back in the camp watching my every move."

Flameclaw looked at Ravenheart and asked, "Should we tell her?"

"Yes," Ravenheart said.

"Snowclaw, it was Treeclaw that was watching you last night, not Blackclaw," Flameclaw said.

"What do you mean?" Snowclaw asked.

"Blackclaw is their father," Ravenheart said.

Snowclaw was surprised but Flameclaw spoke before she could, "Do they know?" he asked.

"I never told them," Ravenheart said.

"You should tell them," Flameclaw said. "They have already proven themselves loyal to Eaglepack."

Later that day Flameclaw pulled Treeclaw off to the side to talk to him. "Last night you were watching the other warriors like Blackclaw used to," Flameclaw said.

"I didn't even know him, so how am I supposed to know when I do things like him?" Treeclaw snapped and stalked away.

Stealstar was behind him. "What is your problem with Flameclaw?" he asked.

"I don't have a problem with him," Treeclaw said, he was much calmer talking to Stealstar.

"Then why did you snap at him?" Stealstar asked.

"Because he thinks I will turn out like Blackclaw," Treeclaw said.

"Flameclaw, can I see you in my den?" Stealstar asked.

"Yes," Flameclaw said and followed his leader into his den.

"I understand why you think Treeclaw won't be loyal but you must not judge him for what his father did," Stealstar said.

"Are you talking about Blackclaw?" Flameclaw asked.

"Yes," Stealstar said.

"How did you find out?" Flameclaw asked him.

"Ravenheart told me shortly after they were born," He replied. "I think she did the right thing by hiding who their father is from the pack."

"Did you know she hid it from her pups, too?" Flameclaw asked.

"Yes. That, unfortunately, was her mistake," Stealstar said.

"I'm going to lead a hunting patrol," Flameclaw said and left the den. He took Wolfpelt, Ravenheart, Ashpelt, Cloudpaw, and Stormpaw.

When they got back Snowclaw's pups and Rosie's pups had just began a race to the fresh kill pile. Flameclaw had just put his prey on the pile when Snowclaw yelled from the other side of the clearing. "Watch out!" she screamed but it was too late. The six pups had already crashed into him. Flameclaw laughed and started playing with them. Snowclaw bounded over to Flameclaw and said, "I'm sorry, I told them no more races."

"It's okay, their just pups, let them have fun while they can," Flameclaw said.

"We named Rosie's pups." Snowclaw said.

"Really, what are their names?" Flameclaw asked.

"Icepup, Ravenpup, and Graypup," Snowclaw said.

Then Stealstar jumped onto Highstone. "Let all dogs able to catch their own prey gather here for a pack meeting," the clearing was soon full and Stealstar continued, "Tonight we honor Stormpaw, Smokepaw, Flamepaw, and Cloudpaw. "Stormpaw, step forward," Stealstar said and Stormpaw did as she was told. "Ashpelt, is she ready to be a warrior?"

"Yes," Ashpelt said.

"Stormpaw, do you promise to protect this pack, even at the cost of your own life?" Stealstar asked.

"I promise," Stormpaw said.

"Then in the presence of Skypack, I lift up this apprentice as a warrior in her turn," Stealstar said. "Stormpaw from this day forth, you will be known as Stormpelt. May Skypack protect you." The whole pack congratulated her by chanting her new name until Stealstar called for silence. "Smokepaw, step forward," Stealstar said and Smokepaw did as he was told. "Notail, is she ready to be a warrior?"

"Yes," Notail said.

"Smokepaw, do you promise to protect this pack, even at the cost of your own life?" Stealstar asked.

"I promise," Smokepaw said.

"Then in the presence of Skypack, I lift up this apprentice as a warrior in his turn," Stealstar said. "Smokepaw from this day forth, you will be known as Smokefur. May Skypack protect you." The whole pack congratulated him by chanting his new name until Stealstar called for silence. "Flamepaw, step forward," Stealstar said and Flamepaw did as he was told. "Oneear, is she ready to be a warrior?"

"Yes," Oneear said.

"Flamepaw, do you promise to protect this pack, even at the cost of your own life?" Stealstar asked.

"I promise," Flamepaw said.

"Then in the presence of Skypack, I lift up this apprentice as a warrior in his turn," Stealstar said. "Flamepaw from this day forth, you will be known as Flamefur. May Skypack protect you." The whole pack congratulated her by chanting his new name until Stealstar called for silence. "Cloudpaw, step forward," Stealstar said and Cloudpaw did as she was told. "Ravenheart, is she ready to be a warrior?"

"Yes," Ravenheart said.

"Cloudpaw, do you promise to protect this pack, even at the cost of your own life?" Stealstar asked.

"I promise," Cloudpaw said.

"Then in the presence of Skypack, I lift up this apprentice as a warrior in her turn," Stealstar said. "Cloudpaw from this day forth, you will be known as Cloudfoot. May Skypack protect you." The whole pack congratulated her by chanting her and Stealstar leaped off of Highstone.

Blackclaw came into the clearing and the celebration stopped. Blackclaw was followed by three rouges and one of them was pregnant. Stealstar went up to them and asked "What are you doing here?"

"This is Andromida, my mate," Blackclaw said. He looked square at Ravenheart as he spoke.

"Blackclaw, I don't care what you do or who you are with," Ravenheart said. "You lost my love when Sunheart was a pup and you stole him from me and tried to hurt him. I'm glad I never told them you're their father because they would have looked up to you and turned out exactly like you. I can't believe you scammed this innocent she-dog into having your pups. I hope these pups never find out that you are their father because they will look up to you and you know what they will find, an untrustworthy traitor."

"I can see you won't welcome Blackclaw, but can I stay in your nursery?" Andromida asked.

Stealstar didn't speak so Flameclaw did, "Of course you can, Andromida," he said.

One of the rouges stepped closer to Andromida and asked, "Can I stay here with my sister?"

"Yes," Stealstar said. "Ravenheart, Flameclaw, Snowclaw, take Andromida to the nursery and get her settled."

Flameclaw nodded and led Andromida to the nursery. Snowclaw and Ravenheart followed. When he entered the nursery all six of the pups were playing. When they spotted him they ran to him and nearly knocked him over. He felt tiny teeth in his hind leg. He looked and saw small, white bundle of fur attached to his leg.

"Icepup, let go of him, this instant," Rosie said and she let go of his leg.

"It's okay. She was only playing," Flameclaw said.

"Rosie, don't be so hard on her," Brutis said.

"Brutis, she has to learn manners, they all do," Rosie said.

Flameclaw guided Andromida to one side of the nursery and she lay down. Snowclaw stepped forward to stand beside Flameclaw. "Hi, I'm Snowclaw," she said.

Flameclaw could see uncertainty in Andromida's eyes so he said, "Snowclaw is my mate. This is our daughter, Snowpup, and our sons, Tigerpup and Firepup."

"It's very nice to meet you," Andromida said to the pups.

"It's very nice to meet you, too," the pups said.

"That is my mother, Rosie," Snowclaw said, nodding towards her mother and motioned for her mother's pups to come to her. "This is Rosie and Brutis's son, Graypup, and their daughters, Icepup and Ravenpup," she said.

"Who is the father of your pups?" Rosie asked.

"Blackclaw," Andromida said. "What did he do to make you resent him so much?"

"He did exactly what I said he did," Ravenheart said. Andromida was scared of Ravenheart so she said, "Don't worry, Andromida, I don't resent you or your pups. You have nothing to do with the way he betrayed me."

"Then I had the right idea," Andromida said.

"What idea?" Snowclaw asked.

"I was going to ask if my pups and I could stay here but Blackclaw said you would never welcome us," Andromida said.

"Nonsense, Rosie, Brutis, and their pups, and I were doggiepets before we came to the pack," Snowclaw said.

"Why did Blackclaw get banished?" Andromida asked.

"Because when he took Ravenheart's pup, I attacked him and he hurt me so badly I had to be in Blacktooth's den for three moons. Blacktooth is our medicine dog," Snowclaw said.

"I'm sorry he didn't tell you all this," Flameclaw said.

"No, don't apologize for him," Andromida said. "The truth is, I've always had my doubts about his stories."

"I'm sorry, I have to go on patrol," Flameclaw said. "Andromida, I hope you feel at home here."


	10. Chapter 10

When Flameclaw left the nursery, a group of rouges ran into the camp. They were led by a white she-dog with black spots. Ravenheart, Cloudfoot, and Sunheart moved to block the nursery. The she-dog yowled and the rouges attacked. The she-dog stayed where she was and her head swung side to side until she spotted what she was looking for.

"Bandit!" she screamed and ran to him. "Where is Andromida?"

Defiance glowed in Bandit's eyes. "I'm not going to tell you. We came here to get away from you, now will you just leave us alone?" he screamed and ran off.

The she-dog chased him. "I raised you to know better than to yell at me," she said.

His defiance turned to rage. "Spots, you never raised us, it was your sister, remember?" he screamed and ran into the battle to defend the clan.

Spots eventually gave up searching for Andromida and left. Flameclaw looked around the clearing and was relieved to see that not many dogs were wounded. Then his eyes rested on one limp, lifeless body. The pelt was matted with blood but Flameclaw could tell it was Stealstar and he was overcome with grief. Flameclaw saw the light of battle in Stealstar's eyes.

Snowclaw came out of the nursery and ran to Flameclaw's side. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Flameclaw said trying to convince himself as much as he was her. She started to look around the clearing then stopped dead. Flameclaw knew she was staring at Stealstar.

Snowclaw ran to Stealstar's body, put both her front paws on his side, and started shaking him. "Stealstar, wake up," she cried. "Wake up!"

Treeclaw came up to her and asked, "Snowclaw, why are you crying?"

She looked up at him and said, "He was my father."

Treeclaw was shocked. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Didn't you hear me, Treeclaw? He was my father," Snowclaw repeated.

Flameclaw leaped onto Highstone and yowled "Let all dogs able to catch their own prey join here for a pack meeting," when he had the attention of every dog in the clearing, he continued, "Today Stealstar gave his last life to protect this pack and I know his pups, Snowclaw and Ginger, will miss him terribly, as will the rest of the pack. Tonight I will go to Skystone and next sunhigh I will choose my deputy." Flameclaw dipped his head to his pack and jumped off Highstone. He went into Blacktooth's den and said, "I'm sorry, Blacktooth. I know how much you loved him."

"Don't worry about me, Flameclaw. I'll be fine," Blacktooth said and pushed a pile of herbs toward him. "Next time any dog sees you, you'll be Flamestar."

"Yes, but not even I can take Stealstar's place. Bye." Flameclaw said and left to go Skystone.

When Flamestar got back to the camp from visiting the Skystone he jumped onto Highstone and called "Let all dogs able to catch their own prey gather here for a pack meeting." When the clearing was full he continued "I have chosen Brickpelt to be my deputy. I believe that when I give my last life, he will lead you with the same courage and bravery he has shown as a warrior."

Thank you, Flamestar," Brickpelt said and dipped his head to his leader. "I won't let you down." He said.

"You deserve it my friend," Flamestar said and dipped his head to the new deputy. He jumped off Highstone and let the pack congratulate the new deputy.

Blacktooth was lying near the entrance to her den. She kept glancing at her belly so Flamestar went up to her and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Blacktooth said.

"Why do you keep glancing at your belly?" Flamestar asked.

"I'm expecting Stealstar's pups," Blacktooth said.

Flamestar was so happy "Blacktooth, that's so great!" he said. "Did he know?"

"No," Blacktooth said. "I didn't get a chance to tell him."

Just then a low moan came from the nursery. Moonpaw came out of the nursery "Blacktooth, I need you." She said and went back in.

"Okay," Blacktooth said and got up.

"What's going on?" Flamestar asked.

"Andromida is having her pups," Blacktooth said before going vanishing into the nursery. Flamestar followed her. Andromida moaned as a spasm shook her body.

"Not much longer," Moonpaw said to Andromida. "The first one's coming."

Flamestar heard a soft thud and looked over Blacktooth's shoulder to see a tiny bundle of fur against Andromida's belly. He watched as the second and third pups were born. Then he walked over to Snowclaw and lay down.

When the commotion calmed down, Flamestar asked, "What are you going to name them?"

Flamestar could tell he caught her off guard. "I haven't thought about that," she said. "How do I know what to name them?"

Snowclaw got up. "It's easy," she said. "I'll show you." She covered two of Andromida's pups with her paw. "Look at only this pup. Besides you, Blackclaw, and the other two pups, what comes to your mind when you look at him?"

"I guess holly leaves because his eyes are green," she said.

"So you could name him Hollypup," Snowclaw said. "But you have to be careful. Look at her." Snowclaw motioned to one of Andromida's daughters. "When I look at her, I think of snow but you can't name her Snowpup, because my daughter's name is Snowpup, but you could name her Whitepup."

"Okay, I get it," Andromida said. "Whitepup, I like that. I'll name her that. Now when I look at this one, I think of a lion because I see fierceness in her eyes. I'll name her Lionpup."

"That's a great name," Snowclaw said. "Are you and your pups going to stay?"

"Yes," Andromida said. "I want to give them a better life."

"What are you going to do about Blackclaw?" Snowclaw asked. "You know he will want you and the pups to go with him."

"I know," Andromida said. "I'm going to tell him that he needs to leave because I'm joining Eaglepack and my pups are staying with me!" Her pups started to whimper and her voice was soft and kind as she talked to them "It's okay, I didn't mean to scare you," she whispered and they stopped whimpering.

"Is this your first litter?" Snowclaw asked.

"Yes," Andromida said.

"By the way you treat them and the fact that you are not over worried about them, a dog might think you have had at least one litter before," Snowclaw said.

Flamestar could see that Snowclaw had caught Andromida by surprise. He tried to change the subject. "Snowclaw, you know our pups are six moons old, now. When do you want to have the ceremony?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Snowclaw said.

"What about next sundown?" Firepup asked.

"That's a great idea," Flamestar said and touched his nose to each one of his pups heads.


End file.
